fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean of Darkness
Jason sat in his room. It was completely barren, nothing but a bed and a lamp. He never had company, and he only stayed in his room to meditate and sleep. His eyes were closed as he laid on his bed. "You can come in!" he called. "I know you're waiting outside." Vant, surprised, opens the door and he walks in. He had his lance on his back, and he looks at the mage with curiosity. In all honesty, he was a little nervous. " so um...what do you want to talk about? " Vant said as he had his arms crossed looking at him. "I'm not the one that came to you," said Jason, sitting up on his bed. " is this about me? About the path that i have been on? " Vant said as he looks back at him with a bit of a glare. "Like I said, I'm not the one that came to you," Jason's gaze still didn't shift. " as usual, i don't understand. What are you talking about? " Vant said as he was getting a little frustrated at the cryptic mage. "It's rather self explanatory," said Jason. "I was sitting here, taking a nap, when you walked up here, I assume to talk, and was waiting outside." " yeah. It was to talk. It's...has been...hard for me. I am wondering if i am getting better or worse at this. " Vant said as he walks past him and looks at his hands. "If you wanted emotional support you came to the wrong person," said Jason. "Miriam or William are the more therapeutic type." " well, you hear my problem. So just take it. It helps when you don't have the dark part of your soul, screaming to gain more power. But down to the real question...what are you reason? To be a member here in the first place? " Vant said as his left eye turn red for a second. Jason stood. "Initially I only joined because I saw creating the Spartoi as an effective way to stay out of prison. But, as time went on, I realized that I enjoyed helping former criminals find their way." " so you like helping people finding a second chance in life." Vant said to him. "You could say that," said Jason. "Although, I have found that none of my compatriots in the Spartoi are nearly as disturbed as you." " me? Disturbed? What do you mean by that? " Vant asked curiously. "I can see it," said Jason, "the darkness within you is even greater than my own." " that doesn't sound like a good thing. All i know is that it is powered my negative thoughts, emotional/feelings. Too much will overide my senses and sanity, causing me to go wild. Which is why i struggle to stay positive every day, but it's a pain. " Vant said as he sees a black mark appearing on his hand and wrist. "Are you aware of your failure to contain this power," said Jason. "Even now it overwhelms you." " failure? What do you mean? " Vant looked at him confused. "If you can't even understand that, then perhaps you shouldn't have even bothered trying to seek me out." Jason placed his hand on his chest. "You cannot control the Dark Heart. The only way for you to save yourself, is to have it gutted out of you." " wait what?! " he moved his hand away. " hold on. You mean if i can't control it, i should have it removed. However, if it was a normal magic, it could be. This is something born of the dark aspect of my soul. It lives as i do and dies when i do. I learned this much. Are you trying to tell me to man up and face this power head on? " Vant said looking at him. "Yes and no," said Jason. "A powerful mage once said that just because you are born in the light, does not mean you were good. I've seen examples of that first hand." " those are wise words. But i want to use my magic not to just be the strongest water mage in the world, but i want to use my power to protect my guild and team. That's all i want." He said as his marks stopped spreading. Jason's look softened, if barely. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." " what do you mean Jason? " Vant said as the marks begins to disappear on his skin, oblivious as it happens. Jason got to his feet, walking towards the door. "Meet me in Mercury Arena. We'll put your control to the test." " oh. Okay." Vant said as he walks out of the room with him. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Arena. "When you're ready, attack." Jason still had his arms crossed, unguarded. Vant begin to fun towards Jason at high speed, putting his hand over his fist as a big blye magic seal appeared with 5 large water tentacles that begins to charge at Jason at his command. The water mage wanted to test his improved spell as he increase the speed of his attacks. Jason held out his hand in front of him, an invisible barrier erecting. The water was dispersed over the barrier's surface. With a flick of his wrist, the barrier shot forward, aiming to strike Vant and trap him against a wall. Vant then stops in his tracks, crouched down and jumps into the air, he puts his left arm in front of himself and he used his improved Water Bullets Barrage to fire faster, shorter and stronger water blast that was heading towards Jason fast! Jason moved his other hand, another barrier forming. The water bullets were once again dispersed across its surface. "Is this the best you can do. You have to do better if you want to lay a scratch on me." With Vant prone in the air, Jason fired a chain towards him, aiming to latch onto his leg. He would then slam him into the ground, followed by a Chain Shock. Vant then puts his right finger in front of himself with a gun-like gesture, begins to fire water-like bullets at the chains. He used his left hand to project a powerful burst of water, moving him out of the way and lands across the ground on his knees. He then stands up and he puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic seal appears in front of him, puts both of his hands on the seal and draws forth two water-like whips and he glares at jason. '' shit. I want to cause more damage, but i can't really on its powers. I have to use my other boosting to beat him.'' Vant thought as he gets into a fighting stance. Jason didn't turn his head, only his eyes moved to look at Vant. "Are you beginning to believe you can't defeat me? It's only been two moves. And if you already need to resort to any form of a boost, you can't hope to achieve victory." Jason moved his Han up, making a finger gun. "Black Bullet." He fired a lightning fast piercing bolt of darkness to pierce Vant's wrist. " i can! And i will- aaaaaggghhh! " The said bolt of darkness pierced his right wrist, causing the mage to scream in pain and he holds his bleeding wrist. Even with his enhanced body, he was still able to get damage. He then backflips a few times as he was shaking hard. He let his guard down at the worst possible time and now his right hand was now useless. " damn. I have to win...i have to exceed! Enhance ! " Vant roared. His body grew a little bigger to his Fighting Magic spell he used and he grabs his wrist hard to try to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. While Vant was distracted with his wrist, Jason fired another shot, this time aimed towards his knee, aiming to stop him from moving. Vant barely moved out of the way of the attack, but the attack nicked his left knee, causing to fall down on the ground. His knee was bleeding, not as much as his hand, but bleeding nonetheless. He now looks like a injured animal to be put down. The water mage begins to crawl away to get some space away from the attacking mage. " Shit! What the hell?! Why are you using crippling methods?! " Vant yelled and he as he suddenly got dizzy. "Sometimes you need to be willing to do what it takes to achieve victory," said Jason. For his next shot he switched to a blunt version of his Black Bullet. He aimed this one at Vant's throat. There it is. The next attack that can decide if he would live or die. The attack was coming at him fast and he really didn't want to die. He closes his eyes and dig deep within himself. As this was happening, Vant's hair turned a dark purple as the evil marks spread across his body, growing black wings out of his back, black long horns sprouted from his head, allowing to completely dodge the attack by moving faster than before by flying into the air to take a breather. He opens his eyes, revealing black/red eyes with a purple cat-like iris and his body was covered in a powerful black aura surge around himself. " Haaaaa...looks like i did it...i feel more...whole as a being. As a person. I didn't want hurt you Jason. I was holding back because you are one of my friends. Now i will come at you with everything i got! " Vant yelled as he conjured up his Water-Make-Whip ''' attack. "You should've known better than to hold back against me," Jason's eyes turned black as the night, having activated his '''Dark Eyes. He slashed his hand through the air, a conjured chain slicing through Vant's whip. With his free hand he made several hand signs, with magic seals appearing around Vant. "Amaterasu: Formula 28." The shockwave would completely envelope his body. " !!! " Vant spread his body apart as he roared in response as he activated Level 3 of his Dark Heart power, turning his skin black while boosting his powers even futher, wraps himself up with his wings like a cocoon to keep himself protected. He even used his Water Body spell to cover his body in water as a second shell to lessen the damage from Jason's attacks. Now he hopes for the best to survive this attack. The spell went off, and while the damage was lessened, Jason was already casting a new spell before Vant could react. "Cascading Seal: Formula 250!" Several seals surrounded Vant once again. "This will break through that defense of yours." With one final gesture, the seals activated, which Vant would be struck by all at once. Fire Formula 25, then Formula, then Formula 75, and finally Formula 100. Then there was an explosion in the same place that vant was. The darkly transfrormed mage fell out of the sky unconscious from the damage he took and he was falling to the ground very fast. As he was falling, he was having memory flashes of his life, his parents, his friends and his dream to be. He didn't want to lose. No, he REFUSE to lose here. '' i...i need to win! '' Vant screamed in his mind. Vant opens his eyes and repositioned himself in mid-air, successfully landed on the ground that caused a small crater around his feet. He was badly hurt, and bleeding from the attack. His clothes were half destroyed, his shirt halfway ripped to pieces, his pants has one leg up to the knee and one pant leg that has a few scratches on it. His marks begins to glow a little as his strength was returning a little and his wounds healed a little before he spit black blood on the ground. " that...r-really...hurt...i can barely...stay...awake..." Vant said as he was wobbling about like a tired animal. Jason still hadn't turned towards Vant, only his eye being trained on the Water Mage. "You're too stubborn for your own good." Jason's aura flared up, the aura that struck fear into those who could not oppose him. If he felt doubt or fear for even a second, Jason would activate Katsu. Vant felt the powerful aura wash over him like a wave and he stood his ground as best as he could. He weakly stands up and he begins to scream in determination, not giving in into fear or doubt. The water mage was mustering all the power he has to at least land a blow on him before he collaspes from his wounds. Jason aimed a finger gun towards Vant's forehead. He fired one more blunted black bullet with the intention to knock him unconscious. "You should learn when to give up." " n-never...until i crush you...then...then i will...stop.." Vant fell on his knees, dodging the attack of the enemy as then he screams in pain trying to stand back up again , pushing his body to its limits while he looks at Jason with fearless, determined eyes that seeks the destruction of his opponent. Jason's eyes turned back to their normal color. "How can you hope to crush me, when you can't even stand, and you haven't even managed to get me to move from this spot? " as..long as i have hope...i will keep going...even if my flesh fails me...i will keep coming back...until i beat you jason...i swear i will succeed! " Vant said as he smiles at him. Vant extended his right arm behind him as he begins to focuses all of his magical power into his said hand as a final resort. He begins to scream as the dark mark on his skin begins to do something to Vant that has never been seen: the marks is starting to burn his body as he was overusing Dark Heart's power by the power of his newfound will. The magical power begins to form in a giant magic ball that keeps growing, causing the ground to crack, the wind begins to blow violently, his eyes begins to return to its demonic colors, unknown to him, his body was beginning to change into something darker...physically. " damn it...don't stop...don't give in...keep moving foward! Even it hurts like hell! " Vant yelled again, thanks to jason, the water mage was able to push through to evolve in this fight. "I suppose I should take you down," said Jason, "before you kill yourself." Jason made several quick hand movements, a magic seal appearing above Vant. "Amaterasu: Formula 0." A beam of energy would encompass Vant's body, draining his magic power to the last drop. " ugh! My magic is...getting drained...damn it jason! This isn't over! I can...still fight! " He keeps moving, although slowly, to get to him as the stubborn person he was. Even to the point of losing consciousness soon. Jason still didn't move. Despite Vant's cries, Jason knew it was over. Vant keeps moving forward slowly and with a zombie like fashion, unrelenting and have no sign of backing down. Jason waited, and waited until Vant was right next to him. Jason moved his hand in front of Vant's chest. "Push." The spell would send him flying backwards. As Vant finally walk towards Jason, he fell down, missing his hand as he was breathing hard from the last spell that was cast. He looked like a whimpering and injured dog at his feet. He used his right hand to punch the ground in frustration. " Damn it! Why? Why can't beat you?! I finally control my power! Why isn't that enough! Damn it! " Vant yelled in frustration again. He kept hitting the ground with his fist, upset that he didn't make his guild proud in his match, screaming in disappointment. Jason turned around, walking out of the arena. "Control isn't the same thing as strength. Come back to face me when you have both." " i swear...next time...i will beat you...." Vant then passed out.